warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:BEYONDTwoSouls
My BEYOND: Two Souls Unofficial Walkthrough Guide. About About The Game * Genre: Interactive Drama, Action, Science-Fiction, Adventure, Psychological Thriller, Thriller * Developer: Quantic Dream * Publisher: SONY Interactive Entertainment * Official Video Game Website (Developer): http://quanticdream.com/fr/#!/en/category/beyond-two-souls http://quanticdream.com/fr/#!/en/category/beyond-two-souls] * Official Video Game Website (Publisher): http://playstation.com/beyond-two-souls * Platform: PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 You star as Jodie Holmes, a girl who has been linked to an Entity her entire life. Experience her life from childhood through to adulthood and ultimately, BEYOND. What will you discover? What was your favourite moment? CLICK HERE to post a comment. PS3 Cover Blurb Description On The PS3 Game Case From the makers of Heavy Rain comes a psychological action thriller starring Ellen Page and Willem Dafoe. Experience the life of Jodie Holmes as your every decision shapes the course of this unique, unpredictable adventure. PS4 Cover Blurb Description On The PS4 Game Case * Experience an extraordinary life in BEYOND: Two Souls. * Embark on an emotional journey starring Ellen Page and Willem Dafoe. * Prepare for a psychological challenge packed with unexpected twists. * Wield strange powers to affect the world around you. Characters Jodie Holmes Jodie Holmes is a girl who has been linked to an Entity her entire life. She was taken away from her biological mother at birth and placed into the custody of the Department Of Paranormal Activities. From a young age, she experiences horrific encounters with Monsters from The Other Side. Terrified for her safety and wellbeing, Jodie's biological father and step-mum agree to hand her over to the DPA for Jodie's safety and for her to control her new unique ability. This is where her story begins. Aiden Aiden is the Entity linked to Jodie since her birth. He houses extraordinary abilities which are incredibly helpful to Jodie in her times of need. Nathan Dawkins Graduate of the University Of Redark and the University Of Camden, Nathan works with Cole to study and support Jodie from childhood to adulthood. Nathan has a long list of accolades. His study on a table that moved on it's own was a featured article in a newspaper on paranormal research. Nathan works for the DPA in Unit 4, with Cole. They both study Jodie's unique ability. Cole Freeman Cole works for the DPA in Unit 4, with Nathan. They both study Jodie's unique ability. Cole has an extreme fondness towards Jodie and loves calling her "Princess". Controls PS3 Controls Menu Controls * Up/Down: Push Up or Down on the Left Stick or D-Pad. * Confirm/Select: Highlight an option and then press X. * Cancel: Press O to return to the previous screen or selection. Jodie Controls Default Controls * Move: Left Stick * Look Around: Right Stick * Interact: Right Stick (When White Orbs Are In View) * Switch To Aiden: Press Triangle Interacting With The White Orbs Where to find the White Orbs: On People/Characters, Locations & Objects. * Interact: Push The Right Stick In The Direction Of The White Orbs. If There Is More Than One White Orb In View, You Can Choose Which One To Investigate First By Pushing The Right Stick In The Direction Of The White Orb You Want To Interact With. Context Actions At certain points when the gameplay is moving for you in cinematic motion, the screen will slow down at points which will require you to press a certain button, move the Control Sticks in a certain direction or move the entire controller in a certain direction to continue with the scene. Action And Combat At certain times, especially in slow down fight scenes in cinematic motion, push the Right Stick in the direction that Jodie moves on screen. Example: If Jodie is on the right hand-side of the screen and is ready to throw a punch to her opponent on the left hand-side of the screen during a fight scene, the scene will slow down. Push the Right Stick to the left to hit her opponent. Always focus on Jodie's movement and not the opponents. You will fail if you do not reach in time or if you move the Right Stick in the wrong direction and this could have consequences on the story. Aiden Controls Default Controls * Move: Left Stick * Look Around: Right Stick * Use Powers: Left Stick & Right Stick * Lock On To Target: L1 (Hold) * Turn Around: L2 * Move Up: R1 * Move Down: R2 * Switch To Jodie: Press Triangle As Aiden, you are an Entity, a ghost - an invisible presence around Jodie. As Aiden, you are capable of flight and can even pass straight through certain objects and buildings. Aiden's movement depends on his and Jodie's mental and physical state - sometimes Aiden has to stay close to Jodie, whereas in other situations he is able to move further away as his powers become more stronger. Blue And Purple Orbs Aiden can interact with objects and characters marked with a Blue Orb. Lock on to the Blue Orb by pressing and holding L1. Two Purple Orbs will appear which can be controlled by using the Left Stick and Right Stick simultaneously. The position of the Purple Orbs will depend on which Powers you can use. * Blast * Possess * Choke * Shield * Heal * Channel PS4 Controls Same controls as before except you can now press the Touch Bar and it brings up a screen featuring an overview of the controls for the characters. Modes Solo Mode Start "New" game and then select "Solo" to play on your own. Duo Mode Start "New" game and then select "Duo" to play with a friend. You can use another Wireless Controller connected to the Console or you can use either the iOS or Android app to play in Duo Mode. Remember that every time you start up the game, you'll need to be in Duo Mode. Touch Mode Download and install the BEYOND: Touch app from the app stores of either iOS or Android and sync your device to your console. To do this, go to Settings > Add > Add Device. * Download iOS App For iPhone * Download Android App For Android-Compatible Phones Game Difficulty On the PS3, there are two different difficulty settings: one for skilled players and one for the more occasional player. In the lower difficulty level you'll find easier actions to perform. Menus Main Menu * New: Start a new game. * Chapters: Restart a chapter you have previously played. By doing so, you will lose any previous save game data. * Game Mode: Choose between Solo Mode or Duo Mode and decide if you wish to play with a Wireless Controller or with your mobile device in Touch Mode. * Options: Change language settings, change difficulty settings, adjust Aiden's controls and take a quick look at the overall game controls. * Additional Content: Enjoy the secret goodies that you have unlocked or play any downloaded DLC Packs. * If you have played on BEYOND: Two Souls before, you will also have the option to continue your previously saved game. Pause Menu * Resume Game: Continue your current game. * Options: Change language settings, change difficulty settings and adjust Aiden's controls. * Back To Main Menu: Quit your current game. (The game saves at certain points. You'll see a little animating Blue Orb on screen in the Black Bars area, the orb indicates that the game is being saved.) Safety Do not use the Vibration Function if you suffer with injuries such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and Arthritis in your hands. Safety information is available at http://support.playstation.com/ Trophies Add Chapters Prologue Add Broken Add The Experiment Add The Embassy Add Category:Guides Category:Game Guides Category:Video Game Guides __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides/Games Category:PS4 Guides Category:PS3 Guides Category:Type:guide